bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lena Isis
is an Aquos Brawler from Gundalia. She is partnered with Phosphos and was part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Information Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appeared in episode two. alongside Sid Arcale against Dan and Marucho but she, along with Sid, were beaten by Drago's powered-up JetKor. In episode 5, Ren's team managed to recruit some high-ranked players by using their non-Guardian Bakugan, and lost, thus proving they were powerful players. She and Mason then brought the two kids back to Emperor Barodius and Kazarina in which Kazarina hypnotized the kids. In episode 10, she and Zenet battled Fabia and Avatar Marucho. Lena took the first move, she was clever enough to realize that the second Aranaut was a digital clone, but not that she realized that the Marucho was an avatar not until Ren pushed some little buttons to let Lena and Zenet know that they are battling a clone. In episode 14, her real form was shown during a talk with the Emperor. In episode 17, she and Kazarina fought against Shun, but quickly lost to Shun, while Kazarina lost to both Dan and Shun. She later, she tried to ambush Kazarina after hearing from Gill before their mission that Kazarina would punish her if she lost; Kazarina knew of this, used Lumagrowl to defeat Phosphos, and then disposed of Lena. Ren later apologizes to Lena for her fate, after overhearing Kazarina and Gill's conversation. In episode 23, Sid, Lena, Jesse, and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab, Sid was the only one to escape. In episode 32, she along with Jesse and Zenet were hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 34, she along with Jesse Glenn and Zenet Surrow were shown briefly, kneeling before Emperor Barodius is about to depart on an invasion to Neathia, still hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 37, she is shown battling against Jake. However, after Kazarina was taken down by Gill, she returns to her normal state. After the minor battle, she offered to help, along with Jesse and Zenet. Captain Elright accepted their help, and she is now part of the battle that will take place against Emperor Barodius. In episode 38, She and Phosphos are shown hiding behind Neathian buildings. She was about to use the ability "Gorgon Viper" when Phosphos was defeated by Phantom Dharak. In episode 39, she leaves with Ren, Mason, Zenet, Jesse and Nurzak and they all head back to Gundalia. Bakugan * Aquos Phosphos (Guardian Bakugan) * Gold Terrorcrest (Battle Gear) * Aquos Gren Trivia * She is quite similar to Kazarina for their scientific knowledge, but she does not have the capability to hypnotize and kill people. * She greatly resembles Nanao Ise from Bleach, with similar glasses and hairstyle. * Her last name is very similar to the word oasis. * She and Zenet seem to be friends, probably because they are the only female members of Ren's team. * She seems to look out for Sid and Zenet as she was worried when they weren't back from Bakugan Interspace in episode 5 of Gundalian Invaders. * Her battle style is about strategy, as proven when she uses Phosphos' ability that poisons the opponent. She attacks in hidden ways. * Her last name, Isis, is the name of the Egyptian goddess that represents a good wife and mother, and who also is in control of the underworld along with her husband. * Lena is the only minor Twelve Orders member to not participate in a one-on-one brawl. * She is the only Gundalian who wears glasses, though they are less noticeable in her true form. * She is the second one of Ren's team to be disposed of, the first being Sid. * Kazarina doesn't like her, while Gill openly told her that he likes her because she is wise and not like her other teammates. * Lena, along with Jesse, are the only ones to leave something behind after being disposed of. Lena's glasses are left after Kazarina attacks her and Jesse leaves behind his book. *Like Jesse, she was blamed by Kazarina for failure, only unlike Jesse, she doesn't escape. Instead she tries to kill Kazarina with Phosphos, but Lumagrowl stops that from occurring. *In the Confrontation episode it looks like she likes Sid a bit, because she is worried more about Sid instead of thinking about Zenet too. However in the Japanese version, she is worried about both Sid and Zenet. *In Code Eve, its shown that she likes Mason too, because she was the most surprised of Ren's group when they saw that Nurzak and Mason were still alive, but she is more surprised for Mason than Nurzak and puts her hand in her chest as she stares at him. *Lena and Sid are working very well as a team. Gallery File:kzzk.jpg|Lena File:Lena.jpg|Lena File:Lena_2.jpg|Lena about to summon Terrorcrest File:Lena_Terrorcrest.jpg|Lena throwing Terrorcrest File:Lena_Ability.jpg File:Lena_Mason.jpg File:Mason-Lena5.jpg File:Mason-Lena-ep5.jpg File:Screen_shot_2010-05-31_at_12.53.26_PM.png|Lena and Sid File:MasonXLena.jpg File:Zenet_Lena_3.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Lena_Fabia_Zenet_Avatar_Marucho.jpg|Lena, Fabia, Zenet, and Avatar Marucho File:Zenet_Lena.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Zenet_Lena_2.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:lz14.jpg|Lena and Zenet's true forms File:Lena-Gundalianform.jpg File:Lena_Kazarina_2.jpg|Kazarina about to get rid of Lena File:Lena-human-form-36.jpg File:Lena-Zenet-Jesse-38.jpg|Lena, surprised to see Mason File:LenaPhos.jpg Battles Lena has only manage to win four battles. She has been the only Gundalian to not have a solo match. She is smart and can use her abilities to turn the tables on an opponent, but she becomes too arrogant and her plans always backfire. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians Category:Former Villains Category:Twelve Orders Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Aquos Users